Isolation
by KittyAttack
Summary: They're both isolated in their own ways, stuck in their high-end lives that they were forced into. When they walk into a room, all eyes are on them. Credits to Chitaistalker on Tumblr for the cover image.


_A/N: Written for Xlthuathopec's (4-25-15) birthday, over on tumblr. She's amazing and you should totally follow her._

* * *

_**Isolation**_

When she walks into a room, she immediately captures everyone's attention. They're drawn to her posture, her trademark white hair, the prominent scar across her eye. They absorb the way she walks, with confidence and elegance, because that's who she is, what she is.

When she walks into a room, the people in it shrink away from her, from her stature and frigid appearance. They back away from her cold words, her biting tone, and they never get closer than they have to.

When she walks into a room, they all watch her, as if she's the most interesting thing in the world. But when she speaks, it reminds them that she's a league above them, the stone cold bitch heiress that would rather use them as a shield than talk to them. They look at her with curiosity, the desire to know about her and who she is, but when the opportunity presents itself, they flee like hunted rabbits.

When she walks into a room, she puts on the mask that becomes her persona, because that's how she's learned to act. Never get too close to the sun, because the sun will kill you. She doesn't try to get closer to the others in the room, because they have no desire of getting to know her as a person. They want to know her for her wealth, her heritage. To them, she is _Heiress_, _Snow Queen_, _Bitch_. She is _Princess_, _Snow Angel_. She is _Her Father's Daughter_, _The Next In Line_, _Faunus Murderer_.

She is never just Weiss. She wonders if anyone actually knows her name anymore.

When she walks into a room, all eyes turn to her. They watch her movements, how she glides effortlessly like a tiger wherever she goes. They're drawn to her warm smile, her gentle eyes, her trademark crimson hair. They stare at her like they would a legend, because that's who she is, what she is.

When she walks into a room, they don't move. They neither come closer nor back away. She's a celebrity to them, and they don't want to be paparazzi.

When she walks into a room, they all watch her, as if she's the most interesting thing in the world. But when she speaks, they remember who she is and bombard her with questions, always "Are Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes really that bad for you?" and "What's your secret to success for winning the Mistral regional tournament four times in a row?" It's never "How are you today?"

When she walks into a room, she puts on a smile because it's what she's used to. The other people act like she's the sun, and those who get too close will die. She wants to get close to people, because she's been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. She's constantly surrounded by love, and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. They want to know _The Famous Pyrrha Nikos_.

She wishes they want to know just Pyrrha Nikos.

When they walk into a room, the room falls silent. All eyes are on the two in the middle, The Legend and The Heiress. Pyrrha radiates like the sun, and Weiss saps energy from the room like a cold winter day. They focus on their hair, their postures and their statures. They watch two untouchable beings, one cold and distant, one warm and radiant, and they don't move an inch.

When they walk into a room, they stare each other down, both curious about each other. Each is in a league of their own, in a domain outside of Beacon Academy, and the people in the room don't know how to react to this change of events. They want to back away; fear of the Ice Queen penetrates their hearts, but the soft invitation of The Famous Pyrrha Nikos makes them want to move closer.

When they walk into a room, they don't stop until they're in front of each other, Pyrrha towering over Weiss but not threateningly. She smiles, outstretching a hand in greeting, eyes fully open and vibrant. Weiss takes her hand in her own, giving her a firm shake.

When they walk into a room, Weiss is the first to speak. "Hello. My name is Weiss. How are you today?"

When they walk into a room, Pyrrha isn't hesitant to respond. "Hello Weiss, I'm Pyrrha, and I am great. Hopefully you are as well?"

When they walk into a room, they enter from two different paths. But when they leave the room, it's as a pair. And suddenly, they don't feel as alone anymore.


End file.
